


After the Lessons

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: John's Lessons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Amoral John Winchester, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Broken Mind, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Conditioning, Dark, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gags, Indifferent Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative John Winchester, Mind Broken Castiel, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Older John, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pet Names, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Castiel, Sexual Grooming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Successful Conditioning, Successful Sexual Grooming, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Samandriel, Top Dean, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Wet & Messy, latex suit, mentioned Castiel/Benny, mentioned Dean/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was with excitement that John led the dog into the play room and towards where the toy lay waiting silently.





	After the Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> Figured I'd combine the two dog breeds requested since that _is_ an actual hybrid breed of dog.

John had done a fair bit of research about this particular possibility before he had agreed to let the boys get a dog. He had wanted something well trained, gigantic and quite obviously well equipped to protect their home should the need arise. Not an aggressive dog but one someone would think twice about breaking into the home that owned it.

The one thing that had tipped getting a dog over into his sons’ favor actually happened when John was browsing a porn site only to come across a very interesting video. It showed a pretty twink moaning like a bitch in heat as a large dog roughly fucked his ass and knotted him as the boy _wailed_ at the feeling of that thick knot splitting his ass open.

After watching that video he’d gone into his bedroom where his favorite toy remained locked in the trunk, unlocked it and hauled the shivering body out. John had fucked his toy hard, rough and fast to the memory of that gorgeous boy taking a dog cock like it was the only thing in the world he wanted.

After watching it on his laptop he wanted to see it in person whenever he wanted.

John had been aching just thinking about it as he came with a groan in the wet, slippery hole of the whimpering toy. He had rested there on top of the toy, catching his breath and relishing the warm wetness wrapped around his spent cock.

Now, after making a few purchases, he was ready to watch Colossus mount their toy and fuck it like a whimpering bitch in heat.

The dog he’d settled on was called a Great Daniff. A massive thing bred from a Mastiff and a Great Dane. It was certainly full of energy, had taken to training beautifully and John didn’t doubt it was intimidating as fuck.

Exactly what he’d wanted and, the added benefit, was that it would look impressive mounting their toy.

He plucked the latex covered toy from its locked trunk, carried it into the play room and strapped it down so its plugged asshole was on offer. Each leg was strapped down, there was no need to bother with the arms that had remained locked behind its back, and then a band wrapped around the waist to keep the toy in position.

Slick black latex shined in the low light and the small opening that exposed the toy’s hole revealed the end of the black dildo he’d stuffed in it hours ago after his afternoon fuck.

“We’ve had a new addition to the family and I thought it was high time he was able to use the family toy as well. Colossus is going to get as much use as possible out of you.” It didn’t matter, Castiel’s mind was _gone_ and instead there was nothing left except for the toy that John had created. That didn’t mean he didn’t relish getting to say the words and know that the toy wouldn’t understand until Colossus mounted.

It was possible it might cause a small jolt of awareness but it was doubtful. John had very, very thoroughly broken the toy’s mind.

He pulled the dildo out, set it aside, poured lube into the gaping hole and carefully rubbed the recommended _incentive_ to get Colossus to mount on the puffy rim. John had been training Colossus with the scent and he was confident that Colossus would know what to do.

It was with excitement that John led Colossus into the play room and towards where the toy lay waiting silently. Colossus shoved his face up against the open hole, sniffing loudly and then enthusiastically lapping at the mess. A glance down revealed a large, angry looking cock poking out of Colossus’s sheath.

John grinned even as his own cock hardened in anticipation for the scene he was about to witness.

Colossus excitedly mounted the strapped down toy, that monstrous cock nudging slick latex, causing a wheezing whine to escape the toy as strong legs locked down around the toy’s waist. He watched powerful hips jerk forward as Colossus fucked up against the toy’s latex covered ass until finally, with an excited kind of sound, Colossus found the wet and open hole.

One hard, violent thrust forward and the dog was sheathed inside the toy who was now releasing muffled and distressed sounds as Colossus completed a successful mount.

Colossus fucked like he was made for it. For such a happy, playful dog he was all business when it came to fucking and knotting. The dog pounded viciously, _violently_ , into the wet cunt he’d buried himself in.

The sounds of the toy’s distress and confusion mixed with the dog’s panting and loud grunts to fill the otherwise silent room. John took himself in hand, center of his palm wet with lube, as he lazily stroked himself all the while watching Colossus’s single-minded fucking into the latex covered toy.

It was glorious.

Part of him wished that the boys had been more adamant about getting a dog. Colossus could have been part of the toy’s training and conditioning. It might have broken that stubborn teenager’s mind sooner but that was over and John had a properly mind broken toy now.

Furry hips worked forward, pistoning that wide cock into the toy’s cunt, until John knew the knot was catching and tugging by the sounds the toy was making through the gag and latex covering its head. It had been awhile since he’d heard anything like that from the toy.

It moaned softly, whimpered or remained silent.

John’s hips jerked forward as he fucked his fist when Colossus fucked his knot into the toy and the knot swelled to tie them together. This time there was no questioning the sound, muffled by the gag that only left the toy’s mouth for basic feeding and watering maintenance, as the toy _wailed_.

There wasn’t a question that Colossus was getting to use the toy as frequently as possible. The sight and sounds had him painfully hard. Harder than he ended up when they went to the club and he watched countless men relentlessly use the toy until it couldn’t properly walk after.

His arousal was driving him insane but he held off. John planned on fucking into that come wet hole the second Colossus was free. He was going to fuck and fuck and fuck until he blew his load and the toy was howling because of him.

The sound of muffled pain had him looking over to see Colossus had turned them ass to ass, tongue lulled out with happiness, as his knot pulled on the sensitive skin of the toy’s cunt. John moaned at the sight of that hard ball just inside a taut, puffy rim that was brilliantly red after a rough fucking.

It was a surprisingly long knot but John’s arousal didn’t fade and the instant Colossus came free he stepped up behind the toy where come was lazily leaking out.

John slammed right inside, fingers digging into round hips, as he started pumping his hips forward. He took the toy hard and fast, chasing the orgasm he’d been teasing himself with for far too long, while muffled sounds spilled out of the latex covered face.

His breathing hitched as the toy clenched tight around him, as it had been trained, while he fucked into that wet hole again and again and again. John’s cheeks flushed, his heart pounded and his breathing hitched as the arousal inside of him burned deliciously. There really was nothing like a warm hole that you could fuck whenever and however you chose without having to worry about being careful.

It was a quick fuck, he’d been far too on edge, but the pleasure that lit through him was hot and brilliant as he moaned throatily. His hips jerked forward, chasing his pleasure as long as he could, before he stilled and reluctantly pulled out.

With his heart calming and his breathing slowing back down John reached for the dildo, shoved it roughly back inside the toy’s entrance and set about cleaning himself up.

He was in the middle of deciding what to do next when his phone went off.

_Can I bring Samandriel over?_

John chuckled to himself. His oldest was really coming into his own. Castiel had been a good starter but John could admit to himself he was greedy and when the opportunity had presented itself he’d gone for it.

It had worked out beautifully.

How many could say their deepest, darkest fantasies actually came to life? Not many. If Dean had a spine…if Castiel hadn’t been insecure…if the Novaks were around more often… _if if if_ but, fortunately for him, it had been a perfect storm and _now_ he had a soft, warm and well trained toy that would be all his when the boys left home.

Castiel Novak was dead and John’s toy had taken the teen’s place.

**When?**

_In a few minutes? We were headed that way._

John looked at the toy strapped down and stuffed with the giant black dildo.

**Sure.**

“My son is bringing over his new boyfriend. A pretty little thing and, if what I saw when Dean forgot to close his bedroom door is any indication, a greedy little cocksucker.” John grinned, “He’s certainly a screamer. Guess all that practice Dean has gotten with you helped him gain confidence.”

John moved over to the wet wipes he’d added to the play room, wiped the mess from the latex and laughed at the drool he could see on the back of the suit covering the toy from where Colossus had drooled while he fucked.

He unstrapped the toy, easily lifted it and placed it within the trunk he’d purchased for the toy room. John figured he’d let Dean know he could borrow the play room but the trunk stayed locked.

* * *

The toy lay silently in its trunk, waiting to be used again, when the sound of low laughter reached its latex covered ears. “You’re going to love this.” That was Dean’s voice. The toy waited for the trunk to be opened, for Dean to pick it up and use it roughly.

Dean didn’t unlock the trunk or take the toy out.

“Can I, babe?”

“Yeah.” The other voice was one the toy didn’t recognize but that wasn’t unusual. John often brought people back and fucked them while the toy remained in storage. “You can do whatever you want, Dean.” There was a breathless, excited quality to the voice. “Want you to fuck me…I want to feel it tomorrow when I’m sitting in class.”

“I can do that, babe. I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll be feeling it for days.”

The toy felt something ache, something _hurt_ , in its chest hearing Dean say _babe_ and hearing him talking about fucking someone other than the toy.

There were more moans, soft and breathless whimpers, as the toy remained locked in the trunk and only able to listen to the outside world as it waited for use. That horrible aching feeling seemed to throb in its chest as it listened to the moans and cries of _Dean_ and _please more_ filtered into the trunk.

A choked, muffled sob escaped without the toy’s awareness as it lay in the trunk listening. The sound went unheard.

* * *

Dean grinned as Samandriel moaned beautifully, arching into his touch and rubbing against him with clear need. He guided his boyfriend to the stand, helped him drape over it so that gorgeous round and fuckable ass was raised up, as he gleefully strapped Samandriel to the stand.

He spread Samandriel’s legs once they were locked in place and checked that his wrists were locked underneath him. It was a gloriously sinful sight.

“ _Dean_.”

“I’ve got you, babe, going to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.”

“Please please please.”

He reached for the cooling lube, coated his fingers and rubbed them against the tight pink rim nestled between plump cheeks. Samandriel jerked and _moaned_ loudly, enthusiastically, as Dean started to work a finger inside.

His new boyfriend was hot, tight and perfect as his ass squeezed Dean’s finger. Samandriel was always so eager for it, couldn’t get a cock in his ass or mouth quick enough, and Dean loved fucking him. He loved how loud and enthusiastic Samandriel was when it came to being fucked.

Dean never would have guessed an underclassman to be so eager for cock but he wasn’t going to question it.

He finger fucked Samandriel, rubbed against his clenching inner walls, before working a second finger in. Samandriel was moaning louder and louder as Dean pumped, scissored and twisted his fingers.

A third finger had Samandriel squirming and whimpering.

Dean glanced over at the pointed tip that they used to slick the toy up, reached over and replaced his fingers with it. He squeezed the bottle so a healthy amount of lube poured into Samandriel and had the younger teenager jerking, yelping at the sudden flood of cool liquid, before he pulled it out satisfied Samandriel was slick enough for his tastes.

“Fuck, babe, look how fuckin’ wet you are.”

Samandriel’s hole was clenching and unclenching as lube dribbled out of the loosened hole. Dean felt arousal burn inside of him as he pulled his cock out, stroked himself with lube slick fingers and stepped up to Samandriel.

“Feel free to scream, babe. I want to hear how much you love me fucking that tight ass of yours.”

Dean pushed his cock against Samandriel’s ass and watched how he split Samandriel’s ass open with every inch he fucked inside.

“Dean!” Samandriel’s ass clenched and he could see a shudder race up his spine as Dean gripped his hips, fucking deeper and deeper, until he was balls deep and the sight of his cock nestled inside a round ass had him groaning in satisfaction. “Ohhh fuck.”

“Love your ass, babe. Fuckin’ love it.”

He really, really did. It was so fucking tight and hot and perfect. It was nice fucking another person, to see the reactions and to feel warm skin, even though Dean dearly loved getting his cock wet inside of the family toy. There was just something about being the only one who got to fuck Samandriel, or any of the countless classmates he’d had over the months, that made it better.

The toy was for the family and for the men at the club who used it frequently for hours and hours on end. Samandriel’s ass, at the moment, was only Dean’s.

Dean rolled his hips back and fucked forward with a grunt. Samandriel released a low, broken sounding kind of keen. He dug his fingers in and started pounding into Samandriel. There were hitching moans, choked off cries and his name whimpered at increasingly louder levels that only drove him forward faster.

“Like that? Like my dick splitting your ass open? Fucking that sweet little hole full?”

“Yes!! Yes yes yes yes yes. Ohhh Dean…fuck please. Harder, fuck me harder!”

He grinned, cheeks flushed and heart pounding with exhilaration, before giving Samandriel exactly what he wanted.

Dean fucked and fucked and fucked until Samandriel was screaming with pleasure, reduced to nothing but needy wails, as he felt his orgasm building and twisting low in his gut.

He was so happy his Dad had let him use the play room with Samandriel. Not that he was going to tell Samandriel his Dad had offered. Dean was content to let Samandriel think that it was Dean’s idea to sneak into the room that had, thankfully, had the more extreme toys carefully put away.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the locked toy trunk. Samandriel wouldn’t enjoy using the toy. His boyfriend purely bottomed and considering the toy primarily only had a hole to use it wouldn’t be something that would make sense to share with him.

Benny had certainly liked using it. He’d told his friend it was his Dad’s kinky boyfriend and that he wouldn’t _know_ it was Benny fucking him if his friend was interested because Dean _knew_ Benny loved the thought of getting away with something he shouldn’t have done. Since then Benny had asked him to send him a text whenever Dean found his Dad’s kinky boyfriend in a similar situation because Benny had really enjoyed himself.

He’d invited Benny over six times since then. He planned on inviting Benny when his Dad went on the weekend long trip he had coming up.

Dean’s pace fell off, his breathing loud and breathy, as he slammed deep into Samandriel’s clenching ass and came with a groan of Samandriel’s name. He reached under, gripped Samandriel’s smaller cock, and jerked his boyfriend three times before the younger teen came with a whimper.

“Wow.” Dean grinned, pleased and sated, before he pulled out and watched his release leaking out of Samandriel’s puffy, fucked open hole. “Wrecked that sweet ass of yours, babe. It looks so good leaking my come.”

Samandriel groaned and Dean watched how his hole flexed repeatedly. “Good.” His voice was rough, “I like having you fucking me full.” There was a short pause, “Are there any other toys in here?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me with one of them until you’re ready to go again.”

Dean beamed. He went over to the other toy trunk, picked out one of the biggest dildos and brought it back over to where Samandriel remained strapped out. Samandriel had to have more lube squirted into his loose hole before Dean was ready to push the toy in.

“I’m good. Come on, Dean.”

He pushed the fat end of the toy against Samandriel and started to push it in. Samandriel’s little hole spread wide to accommodate its impressive girth as breathless whimpers and choked off cries escaped but Samandriel never asked him to stop so Dean kept fucking it deeper and deeper.

There was a point where Samandriel cried out but the toy pushed deeper and Samandriel was wailing about being full.

Considering the toy’s size and how it poked against the family toy’s stomach Dean _knew_ this one would be visible against the thin skin of Samandriel’s flat belly. The thought had a jolt of arousal shooting through him. His breathing hitched as he shoved several more inches in, pulled it out to add more lube and slammed the toy back in to pull a _loud_ wail out of his boyfriend.

“Dean!”

“Feel good, babe? Feel full?”

“So full, Dean. I’m so full…I.. _oh my god_.” Dean had pulled the toy until only the fat tip was caught in Samandriel before slamming it back inside in one, hard thrust. “Do that again. Please please please.”

Dean happily fucked Samandriel hard, rough and deep with the dildo until Samandriel was incoherent and Dean was achingly hard again. He pulled the toy out and slammed himself inside, gripping Samandriel’s hips where light bruises littered his soft skin, before rapidly snapping his hips forward.

“Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean!”

He was lost to pleasure and the feeling of the warm body under his. “Take it. Fucking take it. That’s it. So fucking good.”

The second orgasm came quicker but Dean didn’t care as he added another load to Samandriel’s ass and he listened to his boyfriend coming with a rough cry when Dean barely touched his cock.

One of the extra plugs, one of the old ones, was pushed into Samandriel’s gaping hole to keep the lube and Dean’s come trapped inside, before he wiped his boyfriend down and helped him up. Samandriel swayed, legs not quite staying under him, as he reached and tugged Dean down for a sloppy kiss.

“Can we do that again?” he was breathless and Dean could only kiss him back in reply.

“Of course. Whenever we can. Love seeing you strapped down and moaning my name.” he fixed his clothing, helped Samandriel put his on and guided him towards the door. “I’ll clean up in here. You can hang in my room if you want.”

“I can help—”

“I’ve got this. Let that poor ass of yours rest. I have plans for it later.”

Dean shut the door behind him, cleaned up the mess and went to the toy trunk. He unlocked it, lifted the lid and lifted the family toy out. It was nothing to strap it back in place, refresh the lube in its cunt and shove the dildo back inside. Dean whistled as he closed the opening back leaving every single inch of pale flesh covered in black latex.

It helped to keep the dildo from working its way out.

He checked it over, made sure it was in place for either Sammy or their Dad to use, before he left the play room and locked the door behind him. A quick _thanks!_ to his Dad was sent off before he stepped into his bedroom to take in Samandriel sprawled out on his bed.

It was nice having a better, more open kind of relationship with his Dad compared to the near constant feeling of disappointment that had always seemed to radiate from the older man when it came to Dean.

Dean and Samandriel mostly spent the time in his room making out, rutting against each other on his bed, until Dean heard the unmistakable sound of the play room door opening and closing. Five minutes later the loud, throaty moans of his Dad using the toy could be heard as Samandriel snorted.

“Good thing you cleaned up. I think your Dad brought a friend home.” He was far too amused.

“Yeah…want to take the car, park and fuck in the backseat?”

“Can you fuck me over the hood of it instead?”

Dean grinned.

“Maybe we’ll do both.

**Author's Note:**

> I received such an amazing response from the fic I posted the other day that I wanted to thank you all with another fic! I hope those of you following along with this series enjoy the newest part. Quite a few of you really, really wanted the Winchesters to get a dog and for that dog to get to use the family toy.
> 
> Hopefully there is a little something for all of you following along with this series in this particular fic. I have my fingers crossed that those who prompted for content in this one like the newest fic and those who are simply reading each addition do as well.
> 
> This is another one that combined several prompt requests that fit together (at least in this part of the timeline). There is one particular request that I merely hinted at (the bit with Benny) that could potentially show up in the next part or a later part.
> 
>  **If** this one gets a good response I'll see about posting the next part sooner rather than later. So make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics! They also help to motivate me to post earlier and more often.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts. You can absolutely send prompts for this verse if you want.


End file.
